freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 174
Sudden Change is the one-hundred seventy-fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, sixth chapter of Volume 25 and final chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Isabella blasts Cassandra's face, but it only causes her to fully regress into a Pandora-Type Nova. Ignoring Anrett's plea to release the Anti-Freezing, Isabella attacks Cassandra again only for her to absorb the attack. Cassandra fires a massive particle beam of her own, which disintegrates Isabella's arm. Then behind Cassandra is five Pandora-Type Nova. Summary Isabella Lucas points one of her cannons to Cassandra's face and she expresses her disappointment that a Legendary Pandora would be grounded so easily. As she praises the power of the Anti-Freezing, Isabella fires a powerful blast at Cassandra's face, leaving everyone aghast. Initially confident in her kill, Isabella's smile shifts to a look of curiosity as Cassandra's head remains unharmed and her eyes possess her mother's alienated pupils. Cassandra glows and levitates off the ground. Her dress texture dissolves is replaced with her white and lavender battledress as the green Stigmata glows on her chest. The cadets realize that Cassandra has regressed into a Pandora-Type Nova. Isabella is at a loss for words and Arnett orders Isabella to release the Anti-Freezing. Having faced a Pandora-Type Nova, Arnett explains that there is an invisible wall around Cassandra. Arnett screams that only the Anti-Freezing could have forced Cassandra into her current state. Isabella puts on another sinister smile and asks Jessica to focus her Freezing back onto Cassandra, desiring to see if the Legendary Pandora are strong as the data says they are. Jessica lefts her Anti-Freezing from the Genetics cadets and focuses her energy onto Cassandra, keeping her locked in place. Wanting to test Cassandra's invisible barrier, Isabella fires her most powerful particle beam, but Cassandra's barrier deflects the attack. Cassandra proceeds to absorb the stigmatic energy of Isabella's high-powered attack, causing the numbers on her floating shoulder constructs to increase. Cassandra promptly draws the primary form of her Volt Weapon and fires a massive particle cannon that stretches outside for miles, far larger and stronger than the one she released during the 12th Nova Clash. Cassandra's attack causes a large tremor, which can be felt even in the shelters where the world-ranked Pandora are placed along with other members of the dinner party. Back at the plaza, Isabella gives a foolhardy laugh as her right arm had been disintegrated from the attack, and Isabella admits that Cassandra is truly a monster. The others took cover and were able to dodge the tremendous attack unharmed but visibly terrified. Regardless of Cassandra's power, Isabella activates her Stigmata and decides to keep fighting. However, she and the others, are distracted by mysterious lights and look to the sky where their faces grimace even further, climaxing to a visibly twisted Arnett. Similar to what Gengo saw in his vision, five Pandora-Type Nova descend from the sky behind Cassandra. Event Notes *Isabella Lucas fires at Cassandra's face but fails to kill her. *Cassandra regresses into her N3 Nova state. *Cassandra disintegrates Isabella's right arm with a particle beam. *Cassandra summons five Pandora-Type Nova. *The 13th Nova Clash begins. Trivia *Cassandra is able to absorb energy-based attacks. Notes *As of this chapter, the world ranked Pandora are revealed to be in shelter with the other Genetics cadets. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters